2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VM's Realistic Version)
The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season was extremely active, and is tied for the third most active Atlantic hurricane season on record with several seasons. The season started very early, on February 9, with Subtropical Storm Alberto. The season ended on November 14, as Hurricane Tony dissipated. This season was supported by a very strong la nina event, which produced very favorable conditions in the Atlantic basin. Low wind shear and warm waters allowed for above average activity. In February, Subtropical Storm Alberto formed, only the second storm in the month of February on record. In June, Hurricane Beryl struck Mexico as a strong tropical storm, causing moderate damage. In August, Hurricane Helene ripped through North Carolina, causing severe damage. In September, Hurricane Oscar struck NC, compounding damage from Helene, and Hurricane Patty became a category 5 hurricane, and struck Florida with 130 mph winds. In October, Hurricane Rafael caused moderate damage in Louisiana as a Category 2 hurricane, and in November, Hurricane Tony caused disruption in the Caribbean and northeast United States. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/02/2016 till:11/02/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (SS)" from:18/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:02/07/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:09/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Chris (C3)" from:17/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:29/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:01/08/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Florence (C2)" from:04/08/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:TS text:"Gordon (TS)" from:10/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Helene (C4)" from:15/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Isaac (C3)" from:17/08/2016 till:20/08/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:21/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:26/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" barset:break from:03/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" from:07/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:TS text:"Michael (TS)" from:09/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Nadine (C2)" from:14/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Oscar (C1)" From:23/09/2016 Till:29/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Patty (C5)" from:05/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Rafael (C2)" from:16/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:TS text:"Sara (TS)" from:03/11/2016 till:14/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Tony (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Storm Leslie Tropical Storm Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael Tropical Storm Sara Hurricane Tony Storm Names These names were used to name tropical or subtropical cyclones in 2024. The names that were not retired from this list were re-used in the 2030 season. This is the same list that was used in the 2018 season. The name Sara was used for the first time in this season. Retirement On April 12, 2025, at the Worldwide Meteorological Organization meeting, the names Helene and Patty were retired, and they will never be used for another Atlantic hurricane. The names Hailey and Pandora were chosen to replace them, for the 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Above-average seasons Category:Neutral season Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:VileMaster Category:Major Hurricanes